


Gingham and Strawberry Lemonade

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Crazy Love [11]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damn, she was such a sexy, beautiful girl.  He was still trying to figure out what she saw in him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingham and Strawberry Lemonade

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the **Thicker than Water** universe, where the BAU are kids and teens. There are some sexual situations between teenagers in it but nothing so graphic as to warrant a rating change.

Hotch hated shopping; he didn’t even enjoy it for himself. It was practically torturous to be in a big store filled with girls’ clothes with girls’ music overhead and girls everywhere. Hotch stuck his hands in his pocket as he walked around behind Megan. It was best to keep his eyes on his sneakers. Anything else would surely get him into trouble.

“I can feel the discomfort coming off of you in waves.” She said, not looking back at him.

“Are you enjoying it?” Hotch asked.

“A little bit, yeah.” she laughed. “No, seriously, I'm gonna get what I need and then we can go. There are much better ways for me to tease you, Aaron Hotchner.”

Megan went to the back where there were two racks of swimsuits. She had some extra money so expense didn’t matter right now. Only half of the money her father sent for her birthday was paid forward. She kept the other half. Part of her didn’t want to but Hotch had been right about something.

She needed to take care of herself. Melinda wasn’t doing the best job and Megan wasn’t always sure she’d get the crumbs her mother sprinkled down. So she took the $800 and put it in her bank account. She was going to be able to use some of it for a brand new outfit for Hotch’s July 4th barbecue.

“Do you like this?” she asked, holding up a neon pink triangle bikini top and matching string bikini bottoms.

“Are you serious?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah, I am. Do you like it?”

“Of course I like it…a blind guy would like it. You can't wear it to the barbecue though.”

“Why?”

“Cuz Spencer is nine and Coop’s eyes wander; so do Morgan’s actually.”

Megan smirked, getting the message. She kept it though because a girl always had use for more than one swimsuit.

“So I guess we’re in one piece territory, huh?”

“That would probably be better.” He nodded.

“I haven’t worn one since I developed breasts. This should be fun.”

The solid colored ones were a little lame so Megan passed right by those. The polka dots might be cool, the 50s style with the boy cut was flirty and fun.

“Ooh,” she picked up a red and white gingham suit. “This is really Lolita…I love it.”

Hotch nodded. He knew nothing about this sort of thing but it was a pretty swimsuit. The idea of seeing Megan in it made him lightheaded.

“C'mon, let’s try it on.”

“Um, Megan, I don’t think…”

“Don’t think; just come with me Boy Wonder.”

She pulled him into the dressing room and closed the door on them. Hotch looked like a deer in headlights.

“What if we get caught?” he asked, his voice wavering as she went down on her knees.

“They're not allowed to have cameras in here.” She worked the zipper of his jeans.

“What if they, oh God…” Hotch threw his head back. “Just say that and its not, dear lord, true at all.”

“Well then someone’s about to get a hell of a show.”

“Megan…”

“Tell me to stop, Aaron.” she already pulled it out, stroked it to life in her warm hands. It never took much for Hotch to get an erection. “If you tell me to stop then I will. I just wanna make you feel good.”

What 16 year old boy in his right mind would ever stop a girl from doing that? Hotch just closed his eyes, bit down on his hand so he wouldn’t scream too loud, and let it happen. Boy did it happen. She was so good at it; Hotch never had the courage to ask her how she got that way. He didn’t want to know about the men who came before him.

All that mattered was he was there now. But it was about more to Hotch than what was happening in the dressing room of the mid-priced girly clothes store. He had real feelings for Megan and they got realer by the minute. He cared about all of her, not just when she gave him this special attention. He knew with other guys it wasn’t about affection but it was with him.

“Oh God, oh God, don’t stop, ohhh God.” He bit down harder on his hand, moving the other one down to grab a handful of her thick blonde hair. This kind of thing happened in movies. Since when was Hotch’s life like a movie? Well, since when was it like a movie that wasn’t depressing?

“Mmm, damn, that was fun.” Megan swallowed every drop. Then she cleaned him up, making him look at himself in the mirror as she smiled. “I think I'm gonna buy both of these.”

“Um…you're not going to try them on?” Hotch asked, surprised he had a voice. He fixed his shirt and jeans.

“No, I know my body pretty good.” Megan held the bikini up to her front. “You know my body too. You think it'll look pretty?”

“Oh yeah.” he nodded dumbly.

“I trust your judgment. Let’s look at some shorts and then I’ll get you out of here. Do you want to grab a bite out or just go home?”

Megan opened the door and peeked out. No one was around so she ushered Hotch out as if they were doing nothing just a few minutes before. Stopping at the full length mirror, she looked at herself. Megan smiled at her reflection, licked her lips, and pulled a tube of strawberry lemonade lip gloss from her purse.

Hotch loved watching her put on lip gloss. He loved knowing why the last application needed to be touched up. It made him burn up on the inside in a good way. Damn, she was such a sexy, beautiful girl. He was still trying to figure out what she saw in him.

“We can grab a bite at the pizza place down the street.” He said. “Is that OK?”

“That’s perfect.” She looked at him and smiled. Then she went over to the shorts rack.

“You're kinda smiley right now.” Hotch leaned close so he wouldn’t say it too loud. “Not that I'm accusing you of being moody, it’s just…”

“I know you're not; and I am smiley right now. Blowing you makes me happy.”

“Megan…”

“What?” she grabbed a pair of denim cutoffs and a pair of army green shorts. “Why should I lie about it? I like it and I'm good at it.” Megan looked at him. “Am I not good at it?”

“Oh no, you're…wow, um, you're good at it.”

“See? A woman should be proud of everything she's good at. I don’t care if its chemistry or cock sucking; there's nothing wrong with being proud. I'm good at chemistry too.”

“Yeah.” Hotch smiled, coloring a bit at her choice of words.

She was such a damn enigma. All girls were enigmas but Megan even more so than the rest of them. He thought sometimes that he could spend the rest of his life with her and never have her figured out. Part of Hotch found that fascinating and part of him thought it was scary. Was it a good thing or a bad thing not to know someone?

They went up to the register and Megan nodded when the salesperson asked if she’d found everything alright. The bill came to just over $100 but she paid it with cash. She grabbed a pair of silver star-shaped earrings and paid for those as well. There were more things she wanted to buy, shopping could be so addictive for her, but she held back. Hotch was a saver, and Megan didn’t want him to think she was going to eventually spend every drop of his money on her shopping habits. Merch, which meant girl in Dutch, was her current favorite store.

“It’s so easy to spend a lot of money.” He noted as they walked out of the store hand and hand.

Men were looking at her, women were too, and Hotch still didn’t know how that made him feel. It was hard for them to go anywhere and she not be stared at. Megan was beautiful; it was something she couldn’t hide. She wasn’t flashy but didn’t need to be. Her body was amazing and it showed in a pair of white polyester hip huggers and a sky blue, v-neck baby doll tee that exposed some of her torso.

She wore plain flip-flops but still looked like she’d strutted off a New York runway. Her blonde hair was playfully piled on top of her head. Megan wore an effortless summer look that Hotch figured took a lot of work. He didn’t know much about girls but he knew they could spend forever perfecting a look.

“Hell yeah it is; that’s why I have to be careful. I'm not a rich girl anymore. Oh God, I don’t want to be one of those coupon clipping people but…what are you gonna do?” she shrugged. “I'm just glad I could find something nice for the barbecue.”

Megan knew she’d be back later for the peep-toed wedges, the bangle bracelets, and a tee shirt or two. Surely her mother would slip some money into her hand before leaving for The Hamptons. Tim was generous and sometimes it made it down to Megan’s palm. There was damn sure enough to go around. Even if Miranda didn’t remember that her daughter needed to eat, and it wasn’t guaranteed she would, Megan would be OK.

She was staying with Hotch’s family for the holiday. She’d never starve or be forgotten with them. The feeling that she was invading their personal space still nagged her. Megan hated that feeling. They always made her feel welcome though.

“What are you thinking?” Hotch asked, squeezing her hand. While he hadn't figured Megan out completely, he knew when her moods were changing. They could turn on a dime but he was usually able to keep up.

“I think I want a burger instead. We can head toward your place and go to Pop’s. I want a burger the size of my head.”

“Where do you put it all?”

“I usually just throw up a little when I'm done.” Megan replied, a devious smile crossing her lips.

Hotch’s hazel eyes went wide and he stopped walking. Megan stopped too. She laughed a bit before caressing his face.

“I was joking…I was totally joking, Aaron. I don’t have an eating disorder, cross my heart and hope to die. You know me; I mean it.”

“Are you sure?” Hotch put his arms around her waist.

“You watch me eat all the time. Do I run to the bathroom after?”

“No.” he shook his head. “I just…I know you have a wicked sense of humor. Sometimes I just worry about you.”

“Cuz you're super awesome, that’s why.”

Megan knew that public displays of affection weren’t Hotch’s thing so she kissed his nose and hugged him. Hotch held onto her. He inhaled the scent of Gap’s Dream. She always smelled so good.

“I’ll try to get better about the worrying.” Hotch said when they were walking again.

“It’s nice to have someone care, seriously. Do you want Pop’s or something else?” she asked.

“No, Pop’s is fine. I could use a burger the size of my head too.”

Megan laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked to the train. Hotch smiled and let his dimples poke happy holes in his cheeks. He was happy, even if it was just for the moment. There was no point in worrying about what came after…the moment was pretty awesome. The other stuff could wait. It would get attention soon enough. Right now Hotch wanted to focus on Megan.

***

  



End file.
